


Here With These Pirates

by via_ostiense



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Gen, chain_of_fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chain_of_fics line "He was going to die, but at least he'd take them with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With These Pirates

Rosencrantz: He was going to die, but at least he'd take them with him.  
Guildenstern: What?  
Rosencrantz: That's what he said, and he ran off.  
Guildenstern: He who?  
Rosencrantz: Who?  
Guildenstern: The who who ran off and said he was going to die! You know! Who is that who?  
Rosencrantz: Hamlet!  
Guildenstern: Hamlet?  
Rosencrantz: Hamlet? Hamlet can't die!  
Guildenstern: Why not?  
Rosencrantz: If he dies, we'll have lost our purpose!  
Guildenstern: Our purpose! The messenger in the night - the lantern in the window - or the lantern in the night - the messenger in the window -  
Rosencrantz: - the king, the letter -  
Guildenstern: What letter?  
Rosencrantz: The letter that tells us our purpose, we read it. Our purpose -  
Guildenstern: - is to bring Hamlet to the king of England -  
Rosencrantz: - who will kill him.  
Guildenstern: But he can't kill him if he's died and taken them with him!  
Rosencrantz: Then our purpose is gone. And if our purpose is gone -  
Guildenstern: - then there's no reason for us to be here, on this boat, with these pirates, fighting and dying and swearing and crying, right here, right now.  
Rosencrantz: So we'll just -  
Guildenstern: - disappear.


End file.
